project_mallardfandomcom-20200216-history
Maaziah Forrest
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:smaller; background:#F9F9F9; border:0px;" | }} - | width="40%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Handler: | width="60%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" ObliviousAdmin - | width="40%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" MS Test Score: | width="60%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" 3 - | width="40%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Age: | width="60%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" 16 - | width="40%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Species: | width="60%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Shapeshifter - | width="40%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Powers: | width="60%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Shapeshifting(Horse) - | width="40%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Nationality: | width="60%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" American - | width="40%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Height: | width="60%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" 5'8'' - | width="40%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Weight: | width="60%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" 139 lb - | width="40%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Hair: | width="60%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Blonde - | width="40%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Eyes: | width="60%" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px;" Blue - | colspan="2" style="background:#F9F9F9; border:0px; padding:0px 3px; font-size:smaller;" | } |} Female or male? No one is quite sure the gender of this feminine looking blonde 'boy', though one thing is certain about him; he's scared of nearly everything and anything. Whether he be a failure of a shapeshifter, a human boy or something yet to be known Maaziah Forrest will always be the easily distracted scardy cat used to lure out those homosexual male characters. Appearance True to his indeterminable gender Maaziah looks neither girly enough to be female nor manly enough to be male. His figure can be described as ever so slightly curvy, like that of a flat chested woman runner, with those long legs that girls long for and a slim body that is partly from his terrified sprints, quite reliant on his fast metabolism and maintained by his training for track events for what school he may be attending. To further his feminine looks his straight pale blonde hair is chin length and he has rather soft facial features that could never belong to a male, especially with his big, light blue eyes. Personality Maaziah has three outstanding traits. These are his friendliness, optimism and the fact that he is a complete coward when it comes to any kind of physical confrontation. And yes, to him physical confrontation does include pretty much every team sport. Other than those three things Maaziah shows enthusiasm towards almost anything he does(excluding the aforementioned physical confrontation), sometimes to the point of messing it up completely in his excitement. Despite being very intelligent he doesn't do very well in class because he is very, very easily distracted and some days will completely forget everything that he learnt the day before, but the subjects he pays attention to he is always top of the class. One of Maaziah's favourite things is running and he is fast, especially over short distances. In fact, track events are the only time he shows his competitive streak, because when he's in a race he's in it to win. Its also the only time he isn't frightened of his own shadow, a leaf, grains of sand and pretty much the world. Powers Other than his mediocre shapeshifting abilities? He can tame the Esme. History Gifted with the unique ability that both his parents and his entire family has of being able to change forms at will, Maaziah is actually fairly unremarkable amongst his family. Actually, unremarkable is probably the wrong word. He is a failure in his family. His parents, Milli Ladi and her ex-husband Ravlon Forrest are both well known for their abilities in the shapeshifter community. With their skills they expected their only son to be talented too, but no, he ended up being a terribly shifter with only one form. Still, they loved him because he was their son and stayed together when he was younger because Milli insisted that no boy should be without a father. Of course the stress on their relationship ended in a fight in which Milli took the form of a plain white cube and refused to change back until Ravlon got the divorce papers and signed them. At this time Maaziah was around 13 and too busy trying to figure out why he wanted to kiss boys instead of girls to worry about his mother giving his father the silent treatment. He did start to worry when he learnt that they were divorced, well, not so much worry, but he actually started paying attention to them. To keep both his parents happy he moved between their houses, spending one week at each. He didn't mind the constant moving and as his parents were happy he was happy. He still does the same thing, except its now only one weekend at each parent's house as he spends the rest of his time at the academy. The details of it change from forum to forum, but the essentials remain the same. Pros *Gay male characters love him. *He's oblivious about that love, or any type of love the other writer may be thinking about. Cons *Sometimes they love him a little too much it gets creepy. Trivia